digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Katona
Kevin Katona was a Human Team Captain during Season 1, a Leader of the Human Resistance during Season 2 and Season 3, and retired to a Human Soldier during Season 4. Katona is also credited with being the last Human alive during Season 2, and was part of the development team during Season 3 (Lead Designer) and Season 4 (Executive Producer). He is a BAGD student (Class of 2014) with a background in large-scale scenario Airsoft. Season 1 Due to scheduling conflicts and mission cancellations, Katona's first mission with the Human Resistance was not until Day 3. He gradually became an active voice within the Resistance, eventually earning himself a Team Captain position during the Friday Night Finale. Katona was among the final seven Humans alive during the finale, all of whom were killed before the mission was completed. Season 2 Katona began Season 2 as a Team Captain, and played an integral role in decrypting the Passive Mission objective on Day 1. Once the objective was complete, he joined Resistance Leader Adrian Orszulak in hunting down the Original Zombie until her capture at approximately 10:00pm. Katona continued to serve as a Team Captain until Day 3, when Adrian Orszulak relinquished his role to Katona, making him the new Leader of the Human Resistance. After the first mission of Day 4, Katona invited Orszulak to lead the Resistance jointly. Orszulak accepted, but insisted that he continue to play as a front-lines Soldier during missions. The two jointly led the Resistance for the remainder of the week. During the second mission of Day 4, Katona led a team to capture the witch at the Trailhead. The team attempted a capture, but a carefully orchestrated Zombie ambush claimed three or four Human lives as the team exited the woods. Katona was among those killed, but was vaccinated shortly after being tagged. On Day 5, Katona led the Resistance out to the Friday Night Finale. He joined a small team that was responsible for finding and killing a Zombie VIP by the nickname "Sparkles", who effectively evaded capture for the majority of the mission. After roughly 10 minutes of hunting, Katona's team found itself low on ammo and surrounded by a large group of Zombies. In the escape maneuver that followed, Katona was separated from the team, but successfully fought his way back to the Safe Zone. Katona had arrived too late however, as the rest of the Resistance had already left to complete Phase II of the finale. By the time Katona arrived outside, the Resistance had already been overwhelmed, leaving only him and two other Humans to take on the Zombie Horde. After battling the Horde for roughly 15 seconds, Katona was killed, marking the end of Season 2. Season 3 Despite his involvment with the production of Season 3, Katona ensured that any confidential or otherwise privillaged information was not made available to him until it was public knowledge. As a result, Katona was able to fairly partake in the Day 1 Passive Mission. Day 1 Death Controversy After solving two riddles along with the other Humans, Katona was considered to have been killed while exiting a vehicle during a routine rescue mission. After reviewing video footage taken of the event, however, it was confirmed that Katona did survive the encounter, and was permitted to rejoin the Resistance. Upon resolving the situation, a number of Zombie players stepped forth opposing the ruling that Katona return to the Resistance. In response to the controversy, Katona made a brief public statement: : "As the designer, I am more dedicated to the balance of this game than I am to either team. When I was told that I was technically not killed during the rescue event, I rejoined the Resistance not because I was 'loyal' to the team, but because the Resistance was already suffering significant numbers loss and needed all the help it could get for the sake of game balance." Most players accepted the response, however some continued to question the decision. Days 2-5 After finishing the rest of Day 1 as a Human, Katona continued to the lead the Resistance alongside Adrian Orszulak. On Day 2, the Human leaders led a group of approximately 45 Humans out to the Active Mission. As the Season 1 Team Captain of the rear team, Katona led roughly 15 Humans at the tail end of the mission convoy. The rear team suffered no reported casualties, however the Resistance suffered nearly ten deaths upon retreating to the Safe Zone. By Day 3, the game had reached a Human-to-Zombie ratio on par with previous seasons' Day 5. As a result, Katona spent most of his time indoors, and frequently encouraged others to do the same to retain team numbers. During the night's Active Mission, Katona and Orszulak led roughly 35 Humans outside, but suffered a significant loss of players. The mission was completed, but almost 20 Humans died in the process. Day 4 was a lighter day, as Vaccines granted Humans an extra life. This led many Human players to resume midday outdoor patrols that were abandoned as a result of decreasing Human numbers. Katona partook in a couple of outdoor patrols, including a successful rescue mission. Katona remained relatively inactive during the final day of the season, presumably attending production meetings. By the Friday Night Finale, Katona had decided to fight on the front lines with other Human Soldiers, and was a member of the front team leaving the building. After surviving a single wave of the Zombie onslaught, Katona and the front team led the Resistance to the mission objective location. During the second wave of Zombie attacks, Katona was slain while holding the outer ring of the Human Phalanx. Within five minute, the rest of the Resistance was overwhelmed. Loadout Season 1 Katona was the first Human to utilize the Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18, and was quick to spread word of its effectiveness. For the finale, he adopted a Nerf Stampede ECS as his primary, with a Nerf Barrel Break IX-2 as a sidearm. Season 2 Katona spent the entirety of Season 2 with the Alpha Trooper as his primary. The blaster was equipped with the stock attachment of a Nerf Raider CS-35 and used 18-round clips that come packaged with a Nerf Stampede ECS. After Day 3, Katona also adopted a MOLLE-type tactical vest to carry supplies on his back, such as extra darts and socks. Season 3 Similar to his Season 2 loadout, Katona carried his Alpha Trooper loaded with 18-round Stampede clips, and wore the same tactical vest. He did, however perform several internal modifications to the Alpha Trooper, including an Orange Mod "Unleashed" modification. He also replaced his blue Raider buttstock for a functionally-identical yellow Nerf Barricade RV-10 buttstock. He carried the Barricade itself on his tactical vest, but the blaster saw limited use. Season 4 *Nerf Retaliator *Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Nerf Jolt EX-1 *Nerf Stampede ECS (during finale) Category:Humans Category:Players